Better than revenge
by MissMxLo99
Summary: Drew took Jason and Piper is not happy about it. So she takes revenge and what better way than to humiliate Drew at the campfire? song-fic, oneshot, Piper vs. Drew. Rated T for sex related text.


**Hi everyone I know I haven't updated my other story but it's just I've been busy and I apparently can't write a single sentence without erasing and restarting about seven times! But I was listening to the song **_**better than revenge by**_** Taylor Swift and it just gave me an idea about a songfic. Also this is my first oneshot/song-fic so I only accept praises and/or constructive criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN EVERYTHING MWAHAHA! Pfft yeah right. The song belongs to awesome Taylor Swift. While the characters belong to Rick Riordan no matter how many chocolate chip cookies I bake won't give me the rights :'(**

Why? Did I do something wrong? Why? Those words have been penetrating my brain since _that_ happened. She got him alone for five seconds and all of a sudden he was gone. Slipping through my fingers until he wasn't there anymore. I don't understand what _she_ has that I don't. We're both beautiful and I had him first! She's better known for what she does on the mattress than who she is. So why? This is what's going on in my head as I wait for Chiron to tell everyone I had a song to sing.

I had decided I would sing something when while listening to the radio two days after she did _that _I came by a song by Taylor Swift that explained almost exactly how I felt. I got an Apollo kid to listen to it and write down the exact lyrics then showed it to Annabeth and Rachel who said they would sing back-up. Then _finally_ Chiron said "Now we will have someone from a different cabin lead the campfire tonight!" He motioned for me to come up, suddenly my heart goes up to my throat beating at 50 miles per hour, I can't think I can't breathe but I spot Annabeth and Rachel smiling and nodding encouragingly as they walk up the steps and my heart falls back into a normal rhythm and I can think, the lyrics of the song filling my brain again.

I walk up the stairs confidently "This song is dedicated to Drew daughter of Aphrodite, my half-sister." I said.

Drew snorted and quietly mumbled "unfortunately" but I heard her perfectly clear.

"Yes quite unfortunate isn't it?" I said mockingly and started singing before Drew had a chance to say anything.

_Piper_

Annabeth__

**Rachel**

_**Altogether**_

_Piper Annabeth_

_**Rachel piper **_

**Annabeth Rachel **

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,_

_I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him._

I sang. I knew I was a good singer and with Annabeth and Rachel humming in the back we sounded great.

_She came along got him alone and let's hear the applause_

I heard my awesome friends clapping softly as I sang.

_She took him faster than you could say _sabotage

_I never saw it coming nor had I suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated _just who she was stealing from.

I glanced behind me and smiled. They smiled back and we began the chorus where we all had parts.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_She's an actress, whoa. __**But she's better known**_

**For the things that she does, **_On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find **stealing other people's toys**

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

She should keep in mind

**She should keep in mind**

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, __**HA**_

**She lives at life like it's a party and she's on the list**

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's _so over it

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling and_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to _

_Rhyme her name with things, but_

_**Sophistication isn't what you wear**_

_**or who you know or pushing people **_

_**Down to get you where you want to go**_

_They didn't teach you that in prep school _

_So it's up to me, but no amount of _

_Vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_She's an actress, whoa. __**But she's better known**_

**For the things that she does, **_On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find **stealing other people's toys**

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

She should keep in mind

**She should keep in mind**

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._

I saw Drew roll her eyes and pointed her out to Annabeth and Rachel they smiled.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey._

_You might have him but, __**haven't you heard?**_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but, I always get the last word_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, whoa_

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think **_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**But she's better known for the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_**On the playground won't make you many friends**_

**She should keep in mind**

She should keep in mind

_There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

_**And do you still feel like**_

_**you know what you're doing**_

'_cause I don't think you do, oh_

_**do you still feel like**_

_**you know what you're doing**_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_**Let's hear the applause**_

At this point everyone was applauding with Annabeth and Rachel, well almost everyone…

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_**See you deserve some applause **_

_Because you're so much better_

_**SHE TOOK HIM FASTER THAN**_

_**YOU CAN SAY SABOTAGE!**_

After we finished my best friends came to hug me and we jumped off the stage. As they walked me to my cabin Jason ran after me with Drew walking grumpily behind.

"come on baby! We shouldn't be hanging out with scum like them." Drew said in a whiny voice.

"You're right I shouldn't be hanging around scum like you!" He said back.

Drew gawked at him "Are you breaking with me?" She asked obviously angry.

"Yes because if I didn't I would have to be away from the most beautiful girl in the world" he said looking at me, Drew obviously insulted stomped away. Meanwhile Jason grabbed my hand and gave her kiss a long and romantic kiss.

"aww" Annabeth and Rachel sang

Jason smiled and asked me the question "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I shrieked "yes!" and gave him a kiss.


End file.
